1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dichlorocyclopropylphenyl bisbiguanide compounds, processes for the preparation thereof, compositions thereof, and a process for using the compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,924 describes alkylphenyl, alkoxyphenyl, nitrophenyl and halophenyl bisbiguanides, including chlorhexidine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,140 describes chlorhexidine compositions.